The present invention relates to hot water dispensing systems, and more particularly to an improved hot water dispensing system having a self-resetting heater control switch that prevents heater burn-up and a variable volume expansion chamber that can withstand pressure greater than 300 pounds per square inch.
As for prior art known to the inventor, with regard to heater burn-up, certain KitchenAid brand hot water dispensing systems employ a one time non-resetable fuse that must be replaced if it burns out. Replacement of the fuse is not an easy task. ISE manufactures a hot water dispensing system that uses a manual resetable fuse device. However, this resetable fuse device is disposed within a housing and requires removal of a cover plate to reset it.
Also, it is believed that a heater control incorporating a shut-off switch similar to the device used in the present invention, is used in tea kettles in the United Kingdom. However, this type of device is not used in any heating device employed in hot water dispensing systems.
With regard to expansion chambers used in hot water dispensing systems, KitchenAid uses a non-enclosed variable volume expansion chamber that bursts at around 30 pounds per square inch. A check valve is required to prevent bursting of the expansion chamber when used with certain types of faucets. ISE manufactures a hot water dispensing system that employs a fixed volume expansion chamber that will not burst, but eventually will leak water through a vent tube. A check valve is also required to prevent this condition.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have improved hot water dispensing systems that overcome limitations of conventional systems.